


Declarations of Love

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Chaotic players Tom Majors, Kazdan Kalinkas and Peyton Touhey have developed close bonds with Maxxor, Chaor and Prince Mudeenu as well as with each other.  Unbeknownst to the six of them, seeds of romance have started to blossom resulting in feelings of love and passion lighting fires within them.  More so, the six of them will discover how deep their love for each other goes.





	Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and the characters in this fanfiction tale belong to the teams of Chaotic of America, Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids entertainment who were behind the production of the Chaotic tv show based off the popular Chaotic trading card game. Any original characters that are introduced in the tale will either be of my creation or will belong to the teams that created the Chaotic animated show.

It was a wild day in Chaotic, drome matches between Chaotic players and Codemasters were the highlight of the day. On top of that, some of the Chaotic players were talking about some of their favorite creatures from Perim as well as trading tips and tricks along with strategies to aid them in their upcoming matches. 

Of course, for certain three Chaotic players it was would be something else all together. Tom Majors aka 'MajorTom' was planning a sleepover at Kiru City for himself, Peyton Touhey aka 'PeytonicMaster' and Maxxor while Kaz Kalinkas aka 'KidChaor' was staying with Chaor at his fortress in the Underworld.

"Ohh man Major T, so can't wait for this sleepover to start; how about you bro?" Asked Peyton. "More than anything Peyton I can't wait for our sleepover with Maxxor at Kiru City," replied Tom. "Kinda surprised that Kaz won't be joining us for our sleepover." "You know Kaz better than I Major T," replied Peyton. "He'd rather cozy up Chaor at his palace in the Underworld then hang out with us." 

"Come to think off it Peyton, Kaz has spent an awful lot of time with Chaor in the Underworld," said Tom. "Almost as if he's got a fatal crush on him or something." "You sure it's not just wishful thinking Tom," inquired Peyton. "I want to believe that it's wishful thinking but I've got feeling that my gut's telling me that it's far more than that," said Tom.

As Tom and Peyton continued their conversation their Code Scanners started ringing. Both of them answered them to find one of the Overworld guardians known as Frafdo contacting both of them. "MajorTom, PeytonicMaster, Maxxor requests your presence in Kiru City post haste," informs Frafdo.

"Did Maxxor explain why he needs us in Kiru City?" asked Tom. Frafdo said, "All I know is that Maxxor insists that you two come to Kiru City immediately." "That and make sure you have your overnight satchels with you. I'll be waiting for both in Kiru City." "Well bro, looks like we're heading to Kiru City to meet Maxxor," said Peyton. "Guess we better get moving if we hope to catch Maxxor before he gets caught up in a meeting," implied Tom. "Plus, Frafdo said he'll be waiting for us to escort us to Maxxor's palace. Let's not keep them waiting."

With their minds made up, Tom and Peyton port to Kiru City where Frafdo is waiting patiently for them so he can escort them to Maxxor's palace personally. The moment they arrive in Kiru City they're immediately greeted by Frafdo who's waiting. "This way boys, Maxxor asked that I escort you to his room," replied Frafdo. 

Frafdo leads Tom and Peyton through the entire palace including Maxxor's personal library as well as the kitchen where they saw Olkiex and Intress engaging in conversation regarding the latest battlegear creation. No sooner than later, the three at last make it to Maxxor's personal bedchambers. Frafdo leads them inside the room where Tom and Peyton take in the splendor and magnificence of the interior that Maxxor's room is displayed.

"Amazing, who knew Maxxor was living like a king," Tom implied. "You think that's grand dude, check out Maxxor's bed it's huge," exclaimed Peyton. Peyton wasn't joking when he said that Maxxor's bed was huge, both their jaws were literally on the floor when they both saw how big Maxxor's bed was; it was big for three to four people. Having seen everything in Maxxor's room, Tom and Peyton turned to Frafdo who was preparing to leave. "Maxxor should be here shortly but he's caught in a meeting with Najarin and Raznus," said Frafdo. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Frafdo turns and leaves Tom and Peyton in Maxxor's room closing the door behind him. Tom and Peyton decide to get themselves situated while they wait for Maxxor to arrive and greet them. While they situate themselves Tom notices Peyton's husky build along with his slightly chubby tummy causing him to get a hard-on for Peyton. Tom quickly looks the other way as Peyton turns his head in Tom's direction. When Peyton notices Tom's slender build as well as his slim tummy causing Peyton to get a hard-on as well. 

When Tom looks Peyton's way they both turn away blushing and feeling a little embarrassed. "I couldn't help but notice how adorable you look Peyton," said Tom. "From where I'm standing Tom you're adorable in fact I'd say you're twice as cute," replied Peyton. When they both told each other how they felt, their hard-on's got even harder to the point that they were throbbing intensely till they both couldn't take it anymore and knew that they had to do something about it.

"So Peyton, since we both got hard-ons I say we get that taken care of and fast while we're waiting for Maxxor," insisted Tom. "Sound good to me man," replied Peyton. "But what if Maxxor walks in on us getting frisky." Tom says to Peyton, "If Maxxor does walk in on us, he'll no doubt want to get in on the fun." "Now enough talk for the moment, let's strip all the way down and get busy."

Tom and Peyton take off their clothes exposing their completely naked bodies before slipping underneath the covers of Maxxor's large bed. Tom takes the initiative by kissing Peyton on the lips before rubbing his hands all over him prompting Peyton to do likewise. As they continued to kiss, rippling waves of ecstasy vibrated through their bodies causing both of them to moan which prompted Tom to slide his pulsing meat inside Peyton's anus resulting in him putting his arms around Tom's neck and moan while Tom was mounting him as he was thrusting his meat in and out.

Meanwhile, Maxxor was making his way back to his bedchambers after his meeting with Najarin, Raznus and the Overworld council with a million thoughts running through his mind regarding both Tom and Peyton. As Maxxor got closer to his door he heard sounds of moaning coming from inside his room and could tell that it was both Tom and Peyton engaging in intense sex with both of them mounting and bare-backing each other like crazy. Both Tom and Peyton were saying to each other, "Oh yeah, you like it when I mount you Peyton." "Definitely T, keep it coming and don't you dare stop." 

As Maxxor heard them both getting frisky, Maxxor's inner voice spoke to him as he was listening outside his door, "Come on Maxxor don't just stand there, go in there and get in on the action." Maxxor said, "Ok, but I'm worried about how this will look in the end.. "Good grief, quit worrying about how it's gonna look and get in there," Maxxor's inner voice telling him. "Even if they see you coming in as they're getting hot and heavy in between the sheets, just get in on the fun." "All right, anything to silence you," Maxxor stated.

Maxxor carefully opened the door to his bedchamber and walked in real quiet while watching Tom and Peyton get wild with each other long enough before closing the door loud enough for them to hear and turn their attention to where Maxxor was standing with a devilish smirk on his face. Tom breaks the brief silence by saying, "You gonna stand there or are you getting in on the fun." "Don't have to ask me twice," replied Maxxor. Without so much as a second thought, Maxxor removed his tunic and wristbands exposing his tattoos and climbed in with Tom and Peyton. Tom and Peyton looked at Maxxor with their jaws hanging down viewing his tattoos along with his scars. "Like what you see fellows," inquired Maxxor. "You kidding Maxxor, there isn't anything of you I don't see," said Peyton. "Peyton's right, everything of you is just amazing," stated Tom. "In fact, you're beautiful Maxxor."

"I'm glad you boys love it because I'm all yours tonight provided you two let me take the reins for a while," said Maxxor. Tom and Peyton both replied, "Go for it." With that Maxxor proceeded to give Tom and Peyton the maximum amount of pleasure they were craving ranging from anal penetration and prostate massaging to deep-throating and intense bare-backing with a hint of dry humping. This continued all the way into the night till all three of them reached their climax. "You two ready, I know I am," inquired Maxxor. Tom said, "Do it Maxxor we're ready." "Definitely, we can't wait any longer man," replied Peyton. "Bring it on home." At their request Maxxor proceeded to wrap it up fast and rough.

With two more thrusts and anal fingering, Maxxor, Tom and Peyton moaned as they reached their climax together and released cum-shots underneath the sheets signifying that they were done. Having finished their three-way escapade all three gentlemen cuddled up together to enjoy a magnificent afterglow. Feeling amorous, Tom, Maxxor and Peyton kissed each other while still cuddled up together knowing that there'd be more escapades to follow anytime the three of them got together for a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter two, the focus will be on Kaz and Chaor before it shifts back to Tom, Peyton and Maxxor contemplating how they're feeling following their escapade.


End file.
